Confesiones en el cajón de arena
by Lily Loop
Summary: Sasuke sólo quería disfrutar de su pequeña hija, pero un cajón de arena, un revoltoso y pequeño Uzumaki, un beso y una confesión prematura, lo habían arruinado todo. / Oh no. Sasuke iba a sufrir un infarto antes de tiempo.


_**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que se reconoce es de Kishimoto. El resto es mío :)_

**Summary**: _Sasuke sólo quería disfrutar de su pequeña hija, pero un cajón de arena, un revoltoso y pequeño Uzumaki, un beso y una confesión prematura, lo habían arruinado todo. / Oh no. Sasuke iba a sufrir un infarto antes de tiempo._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confesiones en el cajón de arena<strong>**  
>Capítulo Único<strong>

Sasuke era capaz de degollar a cualquiera que le dijera que "_no_" a algo, e incluso capaz de torturar al que se atreviera a gritarle, pero su hija, luego de la comida habitual, había empezado a rezongar y a quejarse. Quería salir de su silla para ir a caminar por todos lados. Desde que había dado sus primeros pasos, ninguna fuerza humana la podía parar. Era un torbellino sin tope, una revolución sin calma. Era un desastre. Al parecer, en ese aspecto era más parecida a su esposa que a él. Cuando pequeño, recordaba haber sido muy tranquilo, pero Sarada era casi tan inquieta como un chimpancé que había tomado Red Bull.

− Papapapapa. – era su forma de llamarlo. A pesar que a veces le decía papá – y ni cayéndole shuriken's en la espalda admitiría que su pecho se llenaba de mariposas cuando la escuchaba. – generalmente ponía hartas "_pa_". Una molestia igual que su madre y eso que no alcanzaba a llegar al año y medio.

− Sasuke, lleva a Sarada al parque. – El pelinegro se giro a mirar a su esposa que caminaba por la cocina, guardando trastos y ordenando el desastre que había dejado su pequeña. – No frunzas el ceño.

− Ni siquiera me estás mirando. – dijo destensando su frente, para no ser pillado.

− Te conozco. – se dio media vuelta y apoyándose en la encimera, los miro. – Llévala al parque. Ama los columpios y le gusta jugar en el cajón de arena. Eso sí, no permitas que se la eche a la boca.

Sarada sonrió asomando sus cuatro dientes. A Sasuke y Sakura le pareció la imagen más hermosa del mundo.

− ¿Dónde estarás tú? – pregunto Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. Sabía que con su sensualidad y porte, Sakura se sentía intimidada. Por lo menos antes le pasaba… ahora, tal parece que no, porque siguió en la misma pose y desafiándolo. – Molestia.

− Estaré donde Hinata. – fue su escueta respuesta. Sasuke la miro contrariado, pero hmphmeo como siempre y se devolvió a tomar a su hija en brazos. – En su cuarto esta el bolso con las cosas que necesita. No permitas que camine mucho. Todavía no se estabiliza bien.

− Sakura, también es mi hija. – Y fue todo lo que necesito decir para que Sakura entendiera que Sasuke era capaz de dar su vida con tal de que su hija no tuviera ni un rasguño. − ¿Llevo sus anteojos?

− Sip, pero sácaselos cuando juegue con la tierra. – Sasuke asintió y se encamino a la habitación de Sarada, con ella en brazos, para ir a buscar lo que necesitaba. A su lado se veía tan diminuta. Tan frágil, tan linda e inocente. Sasuke lucharía contra todo para que nadie lastimara a su bebé como lo habían lastimado a él y era capaz de matar con tal de que Sarada estuviese tranquila. Si lucho tanto contra el mundo para encontrar la paz tanto interior como exterior, lucharía el triple con tal de que su hija no conociera la realidad de los raza humana. – Cuídense. Y oye, mi beso.

Sasuke se devolvió para que Sakura pudiera besar a su pequeña. Él se agacho y con dos pequeños besos cortos y precisos en su boca, se alejo.

− Papapapapapa – el pelinegro entendió. Sarada odiaba cuando no era tomada en cuenta.

− Cualquier cosa me llamas – dijo Sakura abrazándolos. – Los amo.

Sasuke camino por las calles de Konoha con esa soltura, indiferencia y frialdad que lo caracterizaba, aunque está vez, aparte de causar miedo, causaba un poco de ternura. Entre sus brazos estaba su hija, sonriéndole a todos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su papá. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de las miradas que estaban recibiendo por parte de los aldeanos. Los hombres lo miraban con temor y mucho respeto, los niños lo admiraban y las mujeres, como siempre, se lo comían por los ojos.

A pesar de haberse casado con Sakura luego de tener a Sarada – sip, había sido más lento que el resto. – Nunca se imagino teniendo otra mujer a su lado. La pelirosa era la única que lo entendía, apoyaba, acompañaba y contenía en sus momentos más difíciles. Además de brindarle un amor desinteresado que superaba cualquier otra cosa. Prueba de eso, era la pequeñuela que tenía en frente. Con sus ojos negros y cabello azabache, había terminado por enloquecer de amor a Sasuke. Era un hombre distinto, era un hombre enamorado de sus dos mujeres.

− Teme, ¿qué haces por estos lados? – La voz de Naruto lo hizo bufar. Justo cuando quería tener un minuto de paz admirando a su pequeña jugar feliz, se encontraba con el ruidoso de su mejor amigo. – Hola, Sarada. Cada día más hermosa tú. Lo bueno que te pareces a tu madre. – Sasuke lo miro levantando una ceja. − ¿Sigues pensando que te quitaré a Sakura? No temas, campeón, amo a Hinata y aunque sé que Sakura-chan caería loca con mis artes de seducción, no te jugaré chueco.

− Dobe. – casi escupió. – Sakura es mía.

− Tan posesivo que saliste ¿eh? Pobre Sarada, no tendrá novio de aquí a los 85 años. – Sasuke le dio la razón y asintió. – Bolt está jugando en el cajón de arena. – Lo apunto. Su hija de inmediato se empezó a impacientar y se movía como culebra para que Sasuke la bajara. – Mira, si quiere ir a compartir con mi retoño.

− Mantén a tu hijo lejos de mi hija. – Naruto ni lo miro.

− Papapapapa, ¡Olt! – Oh no, su pequeñita hermosa ya pronunciaba el nombre del hijo del hombre más revoltoso e hinchapelotas que conocía. No podía ser que se llevaran bien. – papapapapa ¡Olt! – El pequeño rubio, copia exacta de su padre, aparte de los ojos, sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando los vi acercarse. Sasuke con reticencia dejo a su niña en la arena, pero no se separo de ella. Sarada camino a pasos tambaleantes y se acercó a su amigo Bolt.

− Serán grandes amigos. – Dijo Naruto, mirándolos con ternura. – Quien nos viera y quien nos vio. – dijo Naruto con cierto deje de nostalgia.

− Es extraño. – murmuro Sasuke. Naruto lo entendió de inmediato.

− Amar y saberse amado es lo mejor del mundo, 'ttebayo – agrego Naruto, sonriendo como siempre. – Daría la vida por ellos. Y ahora lucharé con más fuerzas porque la paz se mantenga en este lugar. No quiero que Bolt pase las mismas cosas que pase yo y tampoco que se sienta rechazado.

− Ambos éramos rechazados, aunque yo lo era por decisión propia. – Naruto asintió. – Sarada es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Miro sus ojos y siento miedo de que un día todo el daño que yo hice se vuelque hacía ella. – Naruto lo miro sorprendido. A pesar de ser amigos tantos años, Sasuke muy rara vez daba a conocer lo que sentía y aunque para el rubio no era novedad que el Uchiha amaba al borde de la obsesión a su gente, era muy extraño escucharlo hablar de ellas. – Sakura es lo que menos merezco, pero soy egoísta y nunca la dejaré ir a pesar de saber que podría estar mejor con otra persona.

−Sakura-chan siempre te elegirá a ti. De eso se trata el amor ¿no? De nunca dejar caer a la persona que amamos y ser constantes con ellos. – Ambos, perdidos mirando a sus dos hijos interactuar, se sintieron nuevamente unidos por algo superior. Si en algún momento, el dolor había sido su punto de choque, ahora era el amor lo que los movía y los llevaba a ser lo que eran.

− ¿Crees que algún día Sarada me juzgue? – Naruto lo miro complicado. Era una pregunta tan profunda y compleja de responder. Shikamaru, quien era el que tenía el CI más alto de toda Konoha, quizás daría una respuesta más políticamente correcta, pero el Nara, no conocía a Sasuke como lo conocía a él.

− Si es así, Sakura-chan y yo estaremos para hacerle ver que todo lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por amor. – El pelinegro no necesito más. Era la respuesta más sensata y por ahora, tenía que preocuparse de disfrutar a su hija.

− Naruto, tu hijo se aproxima mucho a mi hija. – el pelinegro miro con furia al pequeño Uzumaki.

− Creo que seremos familia, teme. – murmuro un risueño Naruto, mirando con sorna a su amigo que deseaba asesinar a todo el que se acercara a Sarada.

− Ni en tus mejores sueños, dobe. – respondió Sasuke, acercándose a su pequeña. Cuando esta lo vio, sonrió nuevamente mostrando sus cuatro dientes y haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. La pose indiferente, lejana y fría de Uchiha, se fue a las pailas cuando tomo asiento en el cajón de arena para ayudarla a palear en el balde que Bolt le había prestado.

− Papá, Olt uh. – Sarada apunto al rubio que estaba lleno de tierra. Solo destacaban sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa igual de inconclusa que la de su hija. – Obe – Sasuke la miro sorprendido y soltó una leve carcajada para sorpresa de todos.

− Uzumaki, mi hija acaba de llamar "dobe" a tu hijo. – Naruto se acerco a ellos y se sentó al lado de Bolt, para sacarle un poco de arena del pelo y limpiarle las mejillas.

− Se le está pegando lo Uchiha. – murmuro Naruto, mirando a su retoño volver a la carrera de echarse toda la arena del cajón en su cuerpo. – Te aseguro que estos dos, serán grandes amig… ¡Bolt! – El pequeño rubio le había echado tierra en la cabeza a su querido padre. Naruto tenía todo su pelo empolvado. Sarada, el pequeño Uzumaki y Sasuke, no pudieron aguantar la risa. – Si, rían trió de demonios. Ya los atizaré con mi fuerza sobrenatural, 'ttebayo. – Naruto se iba a lanzar sobre los Uchiha, pero una voz lo detuvo.

− Ni se te ocurra. – La voz sibilante y demoniaca de Sakura lo hizo parar en el acto. – Puedes ahogar a mi hija.

− Sakura-chan, ellos se burlaron. – dijo Naruto cruzándose de piernas y brazos, y estirando la trompa. – Te uniste al enemigo.

− Somos más guapos. – murmuro Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. – Hinata. – susurro en tono de saludo. La guapa ojiblanca le sonrió como respuesta.

− Igual Sakura me prefería a mí. Sólo te busco porque yo me había enamorado de Hinata y no podía quererla a ella. Lo siento Sakura-chan. – la pelirosa lo miro con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba lista para darle flor de patadón y lanzarlo a China.

− Eres un mentiroso, ¡Shannaro! – grito Sakura, dispuesta a ahorcarlo, pero una mano en su pierna la detuvo. – Sarada. ¿Qué pasa, mi vida?

− Olt obe. – Sakura la miro extrañada. No comprendió.

− Que Bolt es dobe. – tradujo Sasuke.

− Araa-chan – balbuceo el pequeño Uzumaki, para sorpresa de todos ya que eran sus primeras palabras.

− Creo que seremos familia. – volvió a inquirir Naruto, ganándose una mirada caoba por parte de Sasuke y una mueca perpleja de Sakura. – Lo bueno es que la familia de la novia paga todo.

− ¡Te dije que mantuvieras a tu hijo lejos de mi hija! – Naruto se puso de pie y corrió por el parque, siendo perseguido por Sasuke. Las mujeres del lugar, que en algún momento los habían mirado con deseo y admiración, ahora movían la cabeza, al igual que Sakura y Hinata. Ambos, cuando estaban juntos, eran como dos perfectos niños. No sabían si en verdad sus hijos eran Sasuke y Naruto, o los pequeños que seguían en el cajón de arena.

− No creo que Naruto esté muy alejado de la realidad. – susurro Hinata, sonriendo con ternura.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? – Hinata con un gesto de cabeza le hizo mirar hacia adelante. Bolt estaba agarrando la mano de Sarada para que esta no cayera al caminar, mientras ella decía "Ara" sin parar, animando al rubio para que lo repitiera. – Sasuke sufrirá un infarto.

− Lo bueno es que eres ninja médico ¿no? – Sakura se levantó de hombros. Todavía quedaba algo de tiempo para poder hacerle entender y aceptar a su querido marido, que serían familia política de los Uzumaki… vaya, vaya ¿por qué su destino era tan duro? – Bolt esta besando a Sarada. – casi grito Hinata. Todo el parque se detuvo y la mirada de Sasuke que estaba posada sobre el Uzumaki mayor, se fue directo al cajón, para encontrarse con la adorable escena de que Sarada, tenía tomado por el cuello al rubio pequeño y apretaba su boca con la de él. Se separaron lentamente y cuando Sakura iba a correr a tomar al pequeño Uzumaki para protegerlo de las garras de su marido, vino lo peor:

− ¡Amo! – grito Sarada.

Oh no, Sasuke iba a sufrir el infarto antes de lo esperado…

* * *

><p><em>Y volví con otro OneShot. En verdad siento que Naruto y cia. me están engatusando con sus musas. Es impresionante como mi imaginación vuela pensando en ellos xD. En fin, espero haya sido de su completo agrado. Prometo contestar los reviews de ambos OS que escribí, no he tenido el tiempo necesario para hacerlo como corresponde, pero apenas lo tenga, devolveré con un mensaje de agradecimiento el hecho de que me dejen su comentario y me motiven de esta manera a escribir.<br>Por ahí leí a alguien que me pedía que escribiera un fic más largo, y quizás pueda hacerlo, pero sería AU, ¿por qué? Porque todavía no me siento del todo apta para escribir sobre todo lo que significa Naruto. Tendría que volver a leerlo, para recordar muchas cosas. Tantos años hacen mella en mi cabeza y las cosas se van borrando. Eso sí, el fic ya lo comencé a escribir. Trato de mantener las personalidades de los personajes, aunque es en un escenario completamente distinto :3.  
>Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre eso, si les gustaría leerlo o no, pero antes de subirlo, debo terminar de escribir los capítulos de mi otro fic (fandom Harry Potter) para centrarme de lleno en este nuevo SasuSaku, aunque reitero, no es algo seguro. Todo depende de cómo se lo tomen ustedes.<br>En fin, dejo de alargarme. Espero haya sido gustado y que dejen su opinión en el recuadro de abajo. Ya saben, poner en favoritos y no dejar reviews es como si me agarraran un seno y no me pidieran ni permiso. _

_Un abrazo para tod s.  
>Pd: Sasuke es un bombón xD.<em>

_**LilyLoop**_


End file.
